Sunny
by Wisma Ryuzaki
Summary: Guru Iruka mengatakan jika Uchiha Sasuke lah yang sanggup membantunya untuk bangkit dari penurunan drastis disekolah dan menurunkan citranya sebagai model perwakilan sekolah / "Jangan beritahu dia." untuk masa lalunya yang hanya Naruto mengetahuinya / Ia menerima perlakuan Sakura padanya meskipun sesekali ia harus menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya.


"Pilih salah satu dari kami, sayang. Ayah atau Ibu?"

Suara lirih itu memuat air matanya tumpah sudah, ia anak tunggal satu-satunya yang hanya bisa diam memegangi kepalanya dengan isak tangis dan bibirnya yang memerah karena terus digigit.

"Pilih cepat!"

Suara itu lagi, suara bentakan yang tidak mau ia dengarkan dari mulut sang Ayah. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah, menatap kedua tangannya yang ia tautkan satu sama lain dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk sebuah pernyataan sekaligus pilihan yang berhubungan dengan masa depannya.

"Ibu atau Ayah ... maafkan aku, setelah memilih salah satu dari kalian aku harap tidak ada lagi pertengkaran yang dapat aku dengar. Aku harus katakan jika aku akan ikut dengan – Ayah." Sahutnya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Ia memejamkan matanya erat, dan pasrah saat melihat Ayahnya menyeret sang Ibu yang terisak tangis. Ini demi masa depannya, diantara Ayah dan Ibunya hanya Ayahnya yang sanggup membiayai semua pendidikan yang ia butuhkan serta menjaga nama baiknya.

"Dengar, kita tidak resmi bercerai. Anggap saja ini hanya pembatas antara kau dan aku. Masing-masing diantara kita masih berhak pada anak ini, hanya saja aku yang lebih berhak mengurusi riwayat hidupnya." Lelaki itu menutup pintunya tanpa melihat ekspresi kecewa yang di tunjukan sang istri kemudian menarik lengan puteri kesayangannya untuk menaiki anak tangga, memasukan anak gadisnya kedalam kamar dan tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup pintunya rapat.

"Keluargaku ... mengapa jadi seperti ini?"

Hanya isakan kecil yang kembali menemani malamnya, ia hanya meringkuk membiarkan hampir seluruh anggota tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh malam, dan ia tidak punya keberanian untuk memastikan keadaan Ibunya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Sunny by author of Wisma Ryuzaki**_

 **CHAPTER 1**

" _Pulang"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Typo, Kata-kata kurang efisien, Alur kecepatan, Dsb.**

 **Tidak suka cerita ini tidak usah membacanya, author menghimbau sebelum cerita dimulai!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Haruno Sakura, menuruni mobil yang mengantarnya pergi kesekolah. Ia turun bersama dengan tatapan dan decakan kagum siswa sekolahnya. Ayolah, ia sudah menginjak kelas 12, dan ditingkat terakhirnya di SMA ini semua siswa tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya.

Ia berjalan dengan sesekali tersenyum tipis dan bahkan memberikan jawaban atas sapaan dipagi hari yang didapatnya. Ada Yamanaka Ino didepan dirinya saat ini, Sakura segera berlari kecil dan memegang pergelangan sahabatnya itu cukup erat.

"Kita sudah berpisah hampir lima bulan, dan kau sepertinya sudah lupa padaku." Gurau Sakura tersenyum seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Berapa banyak tugas yang kutelantarkan? Katakan." Lanjut Sakura tanpa memberikan Ino waktu untuk membalas ucapannya.

Ino menarik nafasnya, berpikir ulang berapa banyak PR yang harus dikerjakan di Semester 5 kemarin. "Sakura seharusnya kau latihan soal saat menjalankan film itu. kau tidak tahu, nilaimu terendah untuk angkatan kita?" tanya Ino dan Sakura menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan.

"Guru Kakashi yang mengatakannya." Sahut Sakura menambahkan. Mereka sama-sama berbelok dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang tertutup.

"Kau baru sekolah 'kan? Pantas saja wajahmu terlihat aneh! Tapi tenang saja Sakura, meja dan kursimu sudah aku _booking_ sampai kau kembali, dan mereka tidak ada yang berani menempati." Sahut Ino menambahkan.

Sakura menaruh tasnya ke sampiran yang terletak disamping meja. Ia mendorong kursinya dan duduk menghadap kearah Ino. "Ino –

[ Tok tok tok ] suara meja yang dipukul beberapa kali oleh ketua kelasnya.

Kepalanya menoleh tanpa sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya pada Ino. "Sakura-chan guru Iruka memanggilmu keruangannya." Sahut Sasori, ia tersenyum tipis ketika Sakura menatapnya menyimak.

Ia segera berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya kehadapan Ino. "Aku akan mengunjungi toko bungamu saat pulang sekolah nanti." Ujar Sakura sebelum dirinya menghilang diambang pintu kelas.

"Mau apa guru Iruka memanggilnya?" tanya Ino heran.

Sasori sebatas membalas pertanyaan gadis itu dengan mengendikan bahunya dan kembali kearah mejanya.

Ada tiga kelas unggulan di Konoha High School. Kelas 12-1 adalah kelas kumpulan anak orang kaya dengan tingkat kecerdasan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Semenjak kelas 10, semua siswa tidak merasa keheranan jika kelas nomor satu itu selalu menjadi yang pertama menempati 20 rangking teratas dari sekian ribu siswa sekolah.

Yang kedua, kelas kecantikan. Kecantikan merupakan makna yang tidak sebenarnya, kelas itu hanya berisikan siswa anak orang kaya dengan tingkat kecerdasan menengah kebawah, jika saja salah satu dari siswa itu menempati 20 rangking teratas di satu semester, maka itu merupakan sejarah baru.

Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada yang bisa memecahkan kemustahilan tersebut. Ketiga, kelas sederhana. Meskipun sering dianggap unggul karena berisikan siswa miskin dengan tingkat kecerdasan yang lebih tinggi dibanding kelas kedua, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak bisa mengalahkan rangking dari kelas kesatu dan akan selalu begitu, mereka bisa menempati setidaknya peringkat 21 dan seterusnya.

Sakura menarik nafasnya pelan, ia membuka sepatunya sebelum membuka pintu ruang BK dan masuk kedalamnya dengan senyuman tipis yang senantiasa terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

Ada Iruka disana yang sedang menulis lembaran data dengan menundukan kepalanya dan menatap serius kalkulator yang berada disebelah tangannya. "Ah – kau sudah datang, duduklah." Sahut Iruka tersenyum tipis menatap kearah muridnya dan Sakura segera menuruti ucapannya, duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki yang usianya sudah menginjak 32 tahun.

"Ada apa guru memanggilku kemari?" tanya Sakura menautkan kedua alisnya, ia menyimpan kedua tangannya diatas meja dengan pandangan yang tetap terarah kearah Iruka.

Iruka menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Begini, sekolah tidak mau mendengar kenyataan jika peringkat terendah semester ini diakhiri olehmu, Sakura. Jadi, untuk menangani prestasimu yang turun drastis, kau harus mengejar semua mata pelajaran dengan meminta bantuan pada Uchiha Sasuke, temui dia, karena hanya dia yang bisa mengajari dan membuat kemampuanmu tidak tertinggal lebih jauh." Sahut Iruka menjelaskan, ia menatap serius dan tidak ada keraguan dari nada suaranya.

"Kelas apa dia? Apa kelas unggulan tiga?" tanya Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

Iruka terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya, "Jika Uchiha berada dikelas unggulan tiga, bagaimana bisa kita percaya jika pendonor dana terbesar di KHS dari marga keluarga itu, Sakura?" Iruka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kekursi.

"Jadi kelas apa Uchiha Sasuke? Aku akan menuruti saran guru." Sahut Sakura lagi, ia masih tidak percaya jika Iruka akan mengatakan sesuatu –

"Kelas dua belas unggulan satu." –Yang diluar dugaannya.

Sakura menganga dengan matanya yang mengerjap beberapa saat. "O-oh, baik. Baguslah, kupikir kelas unggulan tiga, apalagi sampai kelas biasa." Sahut Sakura berbohong. Jelas sekali dari raut wajahnya yang tidak baik tapi sebagai seorang model yang terbiasa memasang topeng, dirinya bisa menetralkan diri sebaik mungkin.

"Tutup pintunya rapat, Sakura!" Iruka setengah berteriak dari dalam ruangan ketika pintu ruangannya belum tertutup dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menyusuri anak tangga dan tersenyum tipis ketika beberapa siswa yang bergantian menyapanya. Ia membuka pintu kelas 12-1 dengan perasaan yang berdegup kencang.

[Kriet] pintu itu akhirnya terbuka lebar.

Semua pasang mata menatap kearah Sakura ketika gadis itu menggeser pintunya dan menampakan dirinya yang berdiri disana. Kepala Sakura tidak fokus mencari mana Uchiha Sasuke dan untung saja atlet basket KHS datang menghampirinya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Mau apa kau disini Sakura-chan?" Uzumaki Naruto, berdiri dihadapan Sakura dengan menautkan kedua alisnya.

" _Ah_ – aku ingin bertemu Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, bisa kau panggilkan dia untukku Naruto?" balas Sakura tersenyum tipis dengan mengedipkan kedua matanya memandang melas kearah lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Meskipun Naruto mengernyit, tapi ia masuk kedalam kelasnya dan berjalan kearah meja paling ujung dekat jendela. Ada satu orang siswa yang sedang memandang kearah pohon Sakura yang berada di taman sekolah tepat bersebrangan, dengan mengenakan headphone yang menutupi kedua telinganya.

"Oi Teme! Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke seraya menunjuk Sakura dengan dagunya namun sahabatnya tersebut tidak mengidahkan panggilannya.

"Tanyakan mau apa dia." Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya, ia masih memakai headphonenya dan tidak memandang kearah pintu kelas. Beberapa siswi yang tetap mengidolakan Sasuke memandang lelaki itu penuh harap sekaligus bertanya-tanya. Mereka tidak berkata macam-macam karena Haruno Sakura gadis yang ingin bertemu dengan _juragan_ juara kelasnya.

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sakura ia berjalan dan mendengus pelan. "Sasuke bertanya, kau ada perlu apa dengannya?" sahut Naruto menyampaikan apa yang Sasuke suruh sampaikan pada gadis ini.

' _Sial! Bagaimana aku menjawabnya? Jika aku mengatakan aku membutuhkan Uchiha Sasuke untuk membantuku naik peringkat, bisa memalukan sekaligus menjatuhkan harga diriku. Aku harus mencari cara lain.'_ Sakura mendeham pelan, menetralisir kegugupannya. "Kau tahu, jika kami adalah calon pengantin Naruto? Kalau begitu boleh 'kan aku masuk ke kelasmu?" tanya Sakura memastikan, ia tersenyum simpul ketika Naruto yang terperanjat kaget hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan detak jantung yang berdegup kencang, ia nyaris bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri karena terlalu kaget. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya disamping Sasuke yang kini menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dalam.

"Mau apa kau menemuiku?" pertanyaan ini membuat keringat kembali membanjiri seluruh tubuh Sakura terlebih dipelipisnya yang dapat terlihat jelas.

Naruto menatap bingung, ia menatap bergantian antara gadis berambut merah muda dan sahabatnya sendiri. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, siapa yang sedang memainkan kebohongan disini yang jelas Naruto lebih tertarik untuk melihatnya saja.

Sakura terkekeh secara tiba-tiba, ini adalah jalan keluar karena otaknya tidak dapat berpikir dengan baik. Ia duduk dipangkuan Sasuke, membuka kedua headphone lelaki itu dan menarik kerah Sasuke –mencium bibirnya beberapa detik. Sesaat tatapan mata hitam tajam nya itu terbelalak kaget, tapi kemudian Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menstabilkan semuanya.

Berbalik dengan lelaki itu, meskipun Sakura yang memulai tapi perempuan itu juga yang tampak sayu dan menikmati permainan singkatnya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan dari ekor matanya ia bisa melihat tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan hampir seluruh siswi dalam kelasnya.

' _Persetan!'_ pekik Sakura dalam hati. "Sepulang sekolah nanti, aku akan menunggumu diluar kelas ini." Sahut Sakura dengan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga lelaki itu. "Sudah, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja. Semangat belajarnya!" Sakura menjauhkan badannya tersenyum manis sampai matanya menyipit dan pergi dari kelas unggulan 1 disertai detakan jantungnya yang lebih kencang.

"S-Sasuke? Apa-apaan barusan?" Naruto tertohok ia memandang Sasuke dengan matanya yang melotot.

Sasuke memakai kembali headphone yang sempat terlepas, ia seolah tidak merasakan apapun yang terjadi barusan. Bibirnya yang mendapat ciuman tiba-tiba juga seakan tidak ia hiraukan. Ia justru lebih tertarik untuk melihat pohon Sakura dengan seorang gadis bersurai kuning keputihan yang tengah duduk dibawahnya.

.

.

.

Hujan deras membuat udara dalam kelas menjadi dingin, Sakura menggigil kedinginan, meskipun seisi kelas semua nya sudah tertutup seperti gorden dan pintunya, tapi tetap saja dari celah terkecil udara dingin masuk dan menerpa kulit putihnya.

"Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, kau harus memakai jas sekolah Sakura, kau tahu 'kan bagaimana akibatnya jika kau hanya memakai kemeja?" Ino menasehatinya lagi, dan kali ini Sakura tidak mendengarkan terlalu jelas.

"Coba buka gordennya Ino, kelas akan tampak gelap jika terus seperti ini, lagi pula siswa-siswanya tidak ada yang punya inisiatif untuk mengganti lampunya agar menyala." Decak Sakura pelan.

Ino menuruti keinginan sahabatnya, ditariknya gorden itu dan kebetulan sekali sosok Uchiha yang melewati jendela mereka. Lelaki itu tidak lagi mengenakan headphone, di jam istirahat yang dingin ini, lelaki itu pergi bersama Naruto.

"Kau kenapa? Ada apa dengan wajahmu, Sakura?" Ino mengerutkan keningnya dan menggerak-gerakan bahu Sakura agar gadis itu kembali tersadar. Tapi bukan itu yang ia inginkan, Sakura justru berdiri dan berlari kecil keluar kelas.

Sakura menuruni anak tangga, ia nyaris terpeleset ketika lantai licin bekas air hujan yang bercampur dengan bekas sepatu kotor, namun tidak ia hiraukan. Sakura terus berlari mengejar langkah Sasuke yang tidak terlalu jauh lagi dari pandangannya.

"Apa-apaan dia? Kantin kelas unggulan bukan kearah sana!" Sakura mendengus pelan, jika saja bukan si Uchiha itu, sudah pasti ia tidak akan repot-repot mengejar _bak_ stalker yang membuntuti idolanya.

Ada seorang gadis yang membawa payung dan dengan senang hati menawarkan diri agar Sasuke maupun Naruto bisa menyebrangi kantin tanpa terkena air hujan. Sakura tersenyum lebar tapi yang ia dapat sebatas delikan tajam yang membuatnya mengumpatkan kata-kata kasar.

Sasuke masuk kedalam kantin kecil khusus siswa biasa, disertai dengan Naruto dibelakangnya. Jika ia tidak mengikuti untuk masuk kesana, bagaimana ia bisa mencuri kesempatan dalam kesempitan yang langka ini.

Akhirnya, Sakura berlari dengan mengacuhkan kemejanya yang basah kuyup dan rambut lepeknya serta badannya yang menggigil kedinginan sampai-sampai suara giginya terdengar cukup jelas.

"Sakura-chan? Kau menyusul kami?" Naruto memekik kaget, ia memandang Sakura tidak yakin tapi gadis itu menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan.

"Ya. Aku mengikuti Uchiha Sasuke, mengapa kalian masuk kekantin ini? Bukankah kantin kelas unggulan tidak disini?" pertanyaannya mengundang tatapan tidak suka Bibi pemilik kantin namun Sakura tidak memedulikan itu, ia sibuk menutup badannya sendiri untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menyengat tubuhnya.

Naruto yang terus mengoceh dan Sakura yang sesekali menjawabnya, mereka tidak menyadari disebrang kantin ada cukup banyak siswa yang memandang kearah gadis itu tergoda, bagaimana tidak, kemeja tipis yang ia kenakan membuat bra nya tercetak dengan jelas dan warnanya yang kontras. _'Sialan aku tidak memakai tangtop!'_ Sakura menutup kedua buah dadanya dan memunggungi para siswa yang terkekeh geli saat Sakura menyadari tatapannya.

Naruto masih tidak tahu, jika Sasuke tidak segera membuka jasnya dan memakaikan pada badan Sakura kemudian mengaitkan kancing jasnya. "Seharusnya kau pakai atribut Sekolah dengan lengkap. Kau sendiri yang akan merasakan akibatnya saat melanggar." Sahut Sasuke yang saat ini sebatas mengenakan kemeja yang dikeluarkan.

Hujannya sudah mulai mereda dan mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk memakan ramen bersama-sama.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ingin menemuiku untuk apa?" Sasuke menarik satu alisnya, tapi tidak memandang kearah Sakura yang saat ini berada tepat didepannya. Sekarang sedang istirahat kedua, dan mereka sepakat untuk bertemu di atap sekolah dan membicarakan maksud.

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Aku – kau tahu profesiku sebagai model perwakilan sekolah? Ah – bahkan aku sudah banyak membintangi majalah-majalah dan menjadi pemeran di film terbaru tayang. Jadi, aku tidak memerhatikan sekolahku dan peringkatku terendah untuk semester ini. Guru Iruka mengatakan kau adalah orang yang tepat membantuku untuk naik peringkat lagi, jadi aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mengabulkan keinginannya. Keinginan guru Iruka dan aku juga akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, mengejar ketertinggalanku." Terang Sakura memegang kedua lengan Sasuke berharap dengan cara itu lelaki ini bisa mengerti.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, ia membenarkan letak jasnya yang sudah kering dan Sakura berikan lagi padanya. "Tidak, kau cari orang lain saja. Masih banyak yang bisa mengajarimu." Sahut Sasuke membalas pendek dan lelaki itu akan cepat pergi jika Sakura tidak menahan lengannya.

"Kumohon! Guru Iruka hanya menyebut namamu, itu artinya kau dipercaya Sasuke. Otakmu jauh diatas rata-rata dan mengajari orang bodoh sepertiku tidak akan menyulitkanmu." Lanjut Sakura, ia tidak memedulikan harus merendahkan harga dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke masih tidak bergeming ia seolah memikirkan ucapan gadis itu matang-matang. "Tidak. Kau cari orang lain saja, jangan buat aku mengulang ucapanku." Sahut Sasuke kembali menolaknya, ia cukup jengah dengan keinginan Sakura yang serba tiba-tiba dan tindakan gadis itu juga pagi tadi.

"Baiklah, tidak apa. Kupikir orang jenius bisa sedikit membantu orang bodoh. Tapi ternyata kau bukan masuk kedalam daftar orang jenius itu, kau hanya pintar karena membaca, karena pengetahuan yang kau dapat melalui sumber. Aku meragukanmu sebagai Uchiha, tidak masalah kau tolak permintaanku. Dan saat ada info terbaru nanti, aku harap kau tidak terkejut." Sakura menyeringai dan melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Sasuke.

"Tunggu." Sasuke mencegah langkah Sakura dengan ucapannya. "Apa yang kau rencanakan?" tanya lelaki itu memandang Sakura serius, atau lebih tepatnya tatapan yang ia layangkan begitu menusuk.

"Mengapa aku haru mengatakannya padamu? Bukankah ini masih rencana? Tenang saja Sasuke, kau bisa dapatkan rencanaku saat kau tahu sendiri nanti, lagi pula ini akan terlihat mengejutkan tapi juga mengasyikan untuk orang yang berpihak padaku." Sakura mengendikan bahunya, ia kembali melangkah namun Sasuke menarik lengannya cepat dan membuat tubuh gadis itu menabrak dada bidangnya.

Mereka sama-sama menatap satu sama lain, ini bukan semacam drama picisan. Sasuke melayangkan tatapan sebal dan Sakura melayangkan tatapan penuh kemenangan. "Katakan kau akan mengajariku, atau aku benar-benar menjalankan aksiku tanpa kau tahu."

Sasuke diam, ia berpikir keras dengan ucapan-ucapan Sakura. "Kau mau apa? Memangnya kau bisa apa?" sindir Sasuke.

"Ingatlah, kelas unggulan dua memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kecerdasan karena kami terlampau anak malas, tapi kami punya segalanya. Apa yang kami inginkan selalu terpenuhi, dan kau –mari kita bersaing harta jika begitu." Sakura menyeringai ketika pandangan Sasuke memancarkan tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Kapan kau minta aku mulai mengajarimu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang kembali datar.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, kau harus menungguku dan kita akan pulang bersama –ah, maksudku kau akan pulang kerumahku untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang belum selesai dan memberitahuku cara maupun rumus yang belum kuketahui selama aku tidak bersekolah dalam lima bulan terakhir." Ucap Sakura menegaskan. "Sampai bertemu nanti Uchiha, kuharap kau tidak kabur. Karena jika kau mengingkari perjanjian kita maka aku tetap akan menjalankan ancamanku, aku tidak pernah bermain-main untuk itu." sahut Sakura dan ia benar-benar meninggalkan Uchiha Sasuke sendirian diatas atap sekolah.

Beberapa siswi yang melihat Sakura keluar dari pintu atap disusul dengan Sasuke dibelakangnya semakin yakin jika rumor mereka calon pengantin setelah tamat sekolah memang benar-benar kenyataan. Siapa yang tidak bisa mendengar rumor terbaru tentang Uchiha Sasuke? Ada banyak sekali mata-mata disetiap sudut sekolah.

.

.

.

"Apa rumornya benar?" gadis itu bertanya dengan air mata yang menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Sepertinya." Sahut Sasuke enggan, ia memang berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungan jalin kasih dengan seorang gadis dihadapannya saat ini.

"Mengapa kau begitu tega? Setelah kau tidak mau mengakuiku pada teman-temanku, sekarang kau mulai mencoba meninggalkanku?" tanya gadis itu menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya, "Setidaknya dia lebih ceria dan bersemangat. Dia tidak pernah menangis untuk satu haripun, dan dia membutuhkanku untuk kebangkitannya. Kau pikir apalagi? Kau ingin menyalahkanku untuk semuanya? Mengapa tidak berakhir saja?" ini adalah keputusan yang matang Sasuke tidak peduli dengan isakan gadis didepannya yang sebenarnya penuh dengan sandiwara.

Gadis itu memegang lengan Sasuke saat ia hendak pergi meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah. Gadis yang sedari tadi ditatapnya dibawah pohon Sakura, gadis yang selalu menangis dan posesif akan dirinya bahkan rela menggunakan sang Ibu untuk mengendalikannya, dan kali ini Sasuke tidak harus melihat bunga Sakura bersama gadis dengan rambut berwarna kuning keputihan ini dibawah pohon, karena ia sudah dapatkan wujud nyatanya dari pohon Sakura, bahkan nama pohon dan gadis itu sama.

"Jangan pegang lenganku, kau sudah banyak mengambil keuntungan bukan? Dan kali ini aku sudah dapatkan seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dari pilihan Ibuku." Sahut Sasuke menghempaskan lengan gadis itu dan pergi menjauh menghilang dibelokan anak tangga.

Naruto memegang bahunya, ia sudah dengar dan melihat semua percakapan Sasuke dengan tetangga kecilnya saat mereka masih berada di sekolah dasar. "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang sepatutnya, kau tidak bisa tetap diam. Dan waktu bagimu kali ini adalah pilihan yang tepat." Ujar Naruto memegang kedua lengan Sasuke, dan memeluk sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri.

"Naruto hentikan, mereka akan mengira kau tertarik padaku." Terang Sasuke terlebih saat Sakura yang kebetulan turun dan berpapasan dengannya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang terkejut kemudian mendengus dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Tapi syukurlah, dia tidak mendengar percakapanmu." Gumam Naruto kembali meberikan cengiran lebar khasnya.

"Jangan beritahu dia."

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Author Note's**

Gimana? Aku bisa bikin fict yang panjang kan? Word nya aja 3.050 jadi jangan di protes lagi kependekan :* btw aku seneng karena akhirnya bisa posting fict di akun ini, pengennya sih gunain satu akun aja dulu, tapi liat sikon aja wkwk :D bye, see you next chap, maaf untuk segala kesalahan kata di cerita ini :)

Rated M berkibar!


End file.
